


December 17th: Candy Cane

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a tease, Gratuitous Smut, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, ineffable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 17 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which Crowley finds an amusing use for a holiday treat.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	December 17th: Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

Aziraphale wasn't entirely certain when the candy canes had appeared in the shop. Certainly, he had no recollection of conjuring them himself. Upon wandering past the tree one morning, however, his eyes were drawn to the intrusion of red-and-white stripes and found several dozen of the little holiday treats hanging from the evergreen boughs. 

The angel frowned, considered the minty invaders upon his tree, and ultimately shrugged. They suited the tree, he decided, and he resolved to ask Crowley if he'd had anything to do with the delectable decorations. 

He got his answer, without even having to ask, when he dared to open the shop for a couple of hours that afternoon. 

Crowley had wandered off earlier in the morning, claiming he had an errand to run, and it seemed as though he reappeared the  _ moment  _ there were multiple humans in the shop at once. This in and of itself was not terribly vexing; if anything it made a smile of happiness and relief spread across Aziraphale's face as he realized he wouldn't be alone in deterring the customers from attempting to leave with his books. 

But then the angel noticed that the demon had a red-and-white striped cane-shaped candy stick clenched between his lips. 

Aziraphale's first thought, reasonably enough, was, 'Oh, I guess Crowley _did_ put the candy canes on the tree. I didn't realize he was all that fond of peppermint.'

The second thought was, 'Oh dear lord…' 

Because, you see, Crowley had entered the shop casually, paying the angel no particular attention, and was wandering past bookshelves as though thoughtlessly browsing. And as he was doing so, he had a finger crooked around the hook of the candy cane so that he could pull it  _ slowly  _ from his lips,  _ sucking  _ as he went, only to shove practically the entire thing back in the moment he'd completed the motion. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, which was quickly joined by its counterpart as Crowley flitted among the shelves, pretending (and in a moderately convincing manner, too) to be shopping. The angel stared openly, following the demon's movement, waiting for the moment he'd look the angel's way and their eyes would meet. Crowley, however, was surprisingly focused on his innocent shopper ruse, coupled with his not-so-innocent candy-lover display. As Aziraphale googled, the demon pulled the candy cane from his mouth completely, only to stick out his long, wet tongue and run it up the treat from one end to the oth-

"Pardon me, Sir?"

If Aziraphale had required a proper, working heart in order to live, he surely would have discorporated right then. As it stood he startled comically, nearly falling off the stool at his front desk as he let out a little yelp of alarm. The customer who'd interrupted his ogling - a young woman with wide, dark eyes - blinked at him and smiled nervously. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Aziraphale put himself back together as quickly as he could manage (though he flushed when he was  _ certain  _ he heard a throaty little chuckle from a bookshelf nearby). He cleared his throat, straightened his waistcoat, and gave the customer his most winning smile, while simultaneously ensuring that his lap was not visible from where the young lady was standing. 

"Quite alright, miss," he assured her. "I must apologize myself; it seems I was quite in my own world just then." The winning smile may have faltered just the tiniest bit at another of those throaty chuckles, which he refused to acknowledge. "How may I help you?"

When the customer had been 'helped' (by way of seeing her on her way to an entirely different shop across town that would certainly have the book she was seeking at a much more competitive price), Aziraphale scanned the shop for his mischievous demon. He assumed that the candy cane had to be gone by now, with the time it had taken him to deal with the young lady, and he fully intended on giving his dearest a talking to about proper shop decorum during business hours. 

When he caught sight of the demon down near the poetry section, however, he was licking at a new candy cane...one that was significantly larger than the one he'd come into the shop with. 

Crowley stood in that lazy-casual all-legs-and-no-hips way he somehow managed, eyes glazing over the books with little interest. Meanwhile his tongue worked slowly on the longer, thicker treat. He'd start near the hook end, tongue brushing without care against his own fingers where they clutched the sweet, and he'd work at a snail's pace, twisting his tongue back and forth even as it moved upward - slowly... _ slowly  _ \- toward the tip… There his tongue flicked playfully, as though working to draw the flavor from this one particular point, focusing all his attention there for a few long, drawn-out seconds. Then he began again right from the beginning. 

By the time the demon had repeated this method of ministration twice more, Aziraphale was drilling both heels of his palms into his groin and was fairly certain he hadn't blinked in several minutes. 

The jaunty jingle of the door's bell and a friendly cry of, "G'day Mr Fell!" nearly made the angel scream aloud. He had to shuffle closer to the desk to thoroughly hide the evidence of his distress, and the smile he offered the newest intruder was far less enthusiastic than the one he'd given the young lady previously. 

The delivery man handed over his parcels with a grin that faded just a bit when Aziraphale failed to stand to greet him. The angel did his very best to make small talk and signed the man's forms with a flourish, but he had to struggle to keep his tone even, knowing that somewhere nearby Crowley was...was...was  _ molesting  _ a bloody holiday staple. 

He nearly cried in relief when the delivery man left. All the more-so when he realized that the other few customers who had been flittering around had vacated as well. The angel practically dove over the front desk in order to throw the lock, twist the door's sign to 'Closed', and miracle all the blinds in the shop closed at once. The second it was safe he whirled around, fists clenched tight at his side, and called in a rather stern tone: "Anthony J. Crowley!" 

There was a moment of silence - just long enough to have been intentional - and then a coy voice returned, "Back here, angel."

Aziraphale stomped toward the back room with heat in his cheeks and a fire in his belly, but he stopped just inside the doorway, where his jaw dropped and he made a rather choked sound. 

Crowley was sprawled on the couch in much the same manner he often was, but he'd stripped down to just those ridiculously-tight trousers, and his hair had been tied back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. His chest rose and fell in small, shallow breaths as he ran the tip of a third candy cane - the largest one yet, nearly as thick around as Aziraphale's thumb - along his moistened lower lip. 

"What's the matter, angel?" the demon asked, the bloody paragon of innocence. "Y'seem a little flustered." Wide amber eyes, unhindered by any black glasses, fluttered like a virtuous maiden's. 

It took a great deal of self-control, and possibly a minor miracle or two, but somehow Aziraphale managed to stop his corporation's heart exploding out of his chest. "Y-you-" He stopped, cleared his throat, did his best to ignore the false start despite the way Crowley's lips had twitched upward at it. "You  _ devilish  _ thing," he finally managed. "Carrying on like that with customers about! I've half a mind to-" He stumbled and swallowed hard as Crowley's tongue - wonderfully long and forked, now that he had no reason to hide it - flicked out to draw a long strip along the length of the candy cane. 

"Yes, angel?" the demon said in a lower, huskier voice once he'd finished abusing the sweet. "You've half a mind to-?"

Aziraphale made a sound of the vowel-free type that he'd often heard Crowley make but rarely caught coming from his own throat. 

Crowley's amusement couldn't have been any more evident. He lifted his free hand and crooked a finger. "C'mere, angel."

Aziraphale sputtered a bit first. He was meant to be angry, after all. Of all the...the  _ foolishness  _ to be trying to pull with humans in such close proximity! It was embarrassing! It was mortifying! It was… It was…

But the angel found himself responding to the demon's beckons because what 'it was' was incredibly fucking arousing. 

As Aziraphale approached, Crowley pushed himself to his feet. With one hand ever-occupied by the candy cane, he used the other to steer the angel around, urged him to take a seat, and then handed him the holiday sweet. Aziraphale stared at it in confusion for a moment, before the demon sank to his knees between the angel's legs, hand spread enticingly on the angel's thighs. Amber eyes leered up into wide blue ones.

"Show me what you like, angel."

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Aziraphale's gaze flicked between the phallic sweet in his hand and the way Crowley's pupils were dilating in anticipation. Gingerly, feeling a bit silly, the angel touched his tongue to the peppermint candy and ran it slowly up the length. He subsequently twitched and gulped as Crowley's clever fingers unbuttoned the angel's trousers and shifted layers of fabric out of the way. 

The demon's gaze didn't falter from the angel's for even a moment as he freed Aziraphale's straining arousal and dragged his tongue along it from root to tip. 

"Sweet mercy…" Aziraphale managed through a suddenly quite tight throat. 

Crowley withdrew the soft, wet muscle of his tongue in order to give a little nibble to his own lower lip, just the way he knew drove his angel crazy. "D'n think mercy is what you're after, angel," he purred, letting the ball of his thumb draw little circles along the juncture of of thigh and groin. " _ Show me _ ."

Aziraphale had to take a few moments to steady his own breathing first. He swallowed hard. He could feel himself coming undone just with the way his demon was watching him, awaiting guidance. 

Somehow -  _ somehow  _ \- the angel managed lift the candy cane back to his lips and draw the tip along the soft flesh there. A little moan gathered up from his chest as Crowley repeated the action below. He shuddered from head to toe when he saw the demon had spread a thread of glistening precome along those gorgeous lips. 

It was truly a struggle to concentrate, but Aziraphale somehow managed to open his mouth and slide the candy cane past his tongue until it was nearly in his throat. Half a moment later the sweet had fallen to the sofa cushions, forgotten as the angel's head fell back in a truly indecent groan. 

With his angel's girth practically choking him, Crowley hummed and swallowed and made Aziraphale cry out his name. 

One of the angel's hands clutched desperately at the sofa cushion beneath him, while the other reached to press thick fingers through fiery red hair. He keened with the effort of keeping his hips from bucking up into his demon's throat, even as that long, inhuman tongue began to wrap around him, drawing little twitches of movement from him. 

"Oh L-lord," Aziraphale gasped, pressing his head so hard against the back of the sofa that his own throat was taut and quivering. "C-Crowley...uhhnnn... _ fuck _ !" A particularly well-suctioned swallow from the demon pulled the profanity from the angel. 

Crowley hummed pleasantly and drew away slowly, languorously, just long enough to hiss, "Love hearing that word come from you, angel," before diving back down. 

"Saucy little tart," Aziraphale gasped, his tone fond and breathless. He worked his fingers through his demon's beautiful hair, tugging gently to help guide his motions. "Getting me... _ fuck _ ...all worked up with customers in the sh-" Discernible words broke beneath a long, hot whine as Crowley gently dragged his teeth along the angel's length. 

Crowley positively beamed at that. "Anticipation, love," he teased. "It's all about the anticipation."

Aziraphale twitched and writhed as the demon's tongue came back into play, licking long, slow stripes up and down the angel's cock. "And t-this is a lesson that required c-curved p-peppermint sticks?" He couldn't help being a little proud at managing to get a full sentence out while Crowley was- " _ Oh sweet fucking fuck- _ "

Crowley chuckled as he bobbed his head, and even that little bit of extra stimulation had Aziraphale clutching red hair so hard it was a true miracle he didn't rip it clean from the demon's head. 

The angel could feel that warm, desperate feeling working its way outward from deep within his stomach, and he knew it was nearly over. He tried, admirably, to say something, but all that he could come up with was a pathetic kind of whimper, a needy, frenzied sound that Crowley recognized immediately. The demon quickened his ministrations, clenched long fingers around the base of his lover's erection with just the right amount of pressure, and drew the angel's orgasm from him. 

Aziraphale's back arched against the sofa, hips bucking against his will as blooms of heat burst all throughout his body. His chest heaved, desperate for breath, unwilling to accept that he didn't truly need it, and for a moment his vision went as white as a star-burst in his eyes. 

He may have passed out, momentarily. When he came to his senses his trousers had been neatly drawn back together, and Crowley was in his lap, laying gentle kisses all along his cheeks and jaw and at the corners of his lips. 

"Still with me, angel?" the demon asked with a grin. 

Aziraphale wasn't immediately able to articulate, but after a few moments he managed a soft, humming noise and drew his arms around Crowley to pull him close. Without even thinking about it, the question escaped him: "Darling...do you even  _ like  _ candy canes?"

Crowley captured the angel's mouth with a kiss even as he chuckled at the question. 

"If I can use them to help me turn you to mush beneath me? They're my favorite candy ever."


End file.
